Bol Wins
by TanyaNonsutoppo
Summary: Tanya's worst enemy, Bol, attacks, something unexpected and horrible happens... read to find out... if you dare... (BEWARE! this story has given a friend of mine nightmares...)


**Bol Wins**

**Part One**

**By Tanya Nonsutoppo**

In a house that was very big, yet not a mansion, on a couch, laid a girl of about 13 who had long blue hair that went down past her rear. Her vulpix ears were only half alert and her tails were lazily draped over her. She was plenty comfortable and had fallen asleep from boredom because Blitz, her boyfriend, was on an assignment for the Jhoto Special Forces and she couldn't go with him. She had gotten tired and laid down then fallen asleep.

A man of about seven feet tall with long, unkempt red-purple hair that was tied in the back was staring down at the girl on the couch with blood-red eyes. He shrunk in size to six feet tall so he would be more the size of the normal humans that occupied most of the planet. He frowned at the girl and let some of his power show so she could sense him, which she did.

The girl opened on eye, sensing that there was someone nearby. When she saw the man above her she was instantly awake. She jumped up instantly and was at the other side of the room in a second, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

The man smiled at her sinisterly, "Hello again Tanya…" he said it slowly, causing Tanya's fear to increase, he could tell that very clearly and smiled more.

Tanya stared in disbelief at him, trying to figure out how he had found her so easily, "W-why are you here!?" she asked with a fear in her eyes that only showed itself when she was truly scared, like when it came to confrontations against this man.

The man smiled more and answered slowly "To kill you…" Tanya froze and her eyes widened, she slowly tried to back away. The man walked up to her, grinning evilly, Tanya had her back firmly pressed against the wall, she was cornered with nowhere to run, she was so scared she forgot she could teleport. She closed her eyes, wishing that this was just a nightmare.

The man just grinned more sinisterly as he approached her, he stopped with his chest only inches from her face and looked down at her, smiling. Tanya opened her eyes a little and saw him, she froze and found that she was so scared she couldn't move. The man reached a hand out and paused for emphasis, then abruptly rested his hand on her breast, he grinned and rubbed a bit then moved his hand up to Tanya's neck, closing his fingers around it as he did. He looked at her terrified face and smiled, lifting her head up with his free hand so she was looking into his eyes "You are beautiful… I'll grant you that… but… you must die today… I think I'll have some fun with this first though…" he said slowly.

Tanya looked up, her eyes wide and scared, she tried in vain to pull away but she couldn't "S-stay away from me…" she muttered softly, the fear in her voice was apparent.

The man looked at her and smiled all the more at her fear, "Why should I?... I just want to have some fun killing you… so that's what I'll do…" he replied, grinning more as he picked her up by the neck and laid her on the couch, holding her neck to keep her from moving as he got on top of her.

Tanya tried to get away but couldn't, she was about to scream for help but before she could, the man's hand that had been around her neck, traveled up to cover her mouth firmly, "Don't even try to call for help… I'll easily kill whoever comes…" he told her, making sure she heard every word clearly.

Tanya's eyes were wide as she nodded slightly then shut her eyes as two tears fell down her cheeks. She knew that it was too late to be saved now, she lowered her head in submission, giving up.

The man grinned broadly when he saw that, "Don't cry now girlie… this'll be fun… in fact… I'm letting you die happy…" he said slowly yet with a smoothness that was almost oily. Tanya shook her head slightly, squirming a little and knowing this would be an absolutely horrible encounter. The man leaned onto Tanya heavily so she couldn't move at all and smiled as he started ripping down the front of her shirt with his finger, smiling more as he went on.

Tanya was crying by now and trying hopelessly to get away. She knew she couldn't no matter how hard she tried, but she still tried, hoping she could. She whimpered as her shirt was roughly pulled off her.

  
~ **A Few Hours Later** ~  
  


Tanya was on the couch with the man on top of her, she was limp and tears of pain and misery were dried onto her cheeks. She had no clothes left on her at all and was in a lot of pain as she bled from her entry; she was broken now. She whimpered weakly, drawing the attention of the man on top of her.

The man smiled at the limp, naked body of Tanya's that was under him as he began to rub her chest gently at first, then rougher by the second until Tanya found it unbearable. She wasn't reacting at all to it though and that made the man on top of her mad. He frowned at her and began getting rougher, forcing her to react. He then entered her and began to force her to react to that as well, and painfully. Tanya was in a lot of pain now, tears were streaming down her cheeks when she saw something in his hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

The man smiled at her evilly, "I am Bol… and you… are dead…" he said slowly, thrusting the knife he was holding into her. Tanya was left hanging by a thread and so near dying that nobody could tell she wasn't dead already. Bol felt her body all over, then turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave though, he turned back to Tanya and pulled his knife out of her, then, with much relish, he carved the words 'From Bol' into her breasts, leaving ugly, bloody scars and her old chest injury bleeding heavily as Tanya lay there, nearly dead but just barely hanging on.

  
~ **End?** ~

• Home •


End file.
